The present invention relates to an adaptor for a coaxial cable, for example, for a large diameter, high-frequency type coaxial cable which has low-loss characteristics, the adaptor allowing the cable to be bent with low radius of curvature at a connection point.
Generally, a flexible coaxial cable cannot be bent with the radius of curvature below a certain allowable radius. This condition is dictated by the high-frequency transmission characteristics of the cable and its geometry. However, as is described in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 56-94,802, in order to eliminate transmission noise, even with the radius of curvature within the allowable minimum value, the bent portion of the cable conventionally should be maintained rigid.
Because, in the case of a low-loss, high-frequency type coaxial cable, the central conductor has a relatively large outside diameter, the cable itself has a relatively large outside diameter; and therefore, its minimum radius of curvature is large as well. If, under these conditions, the bendable portion of the cable is made rigid, it would be difficult to provide highly efficient space utilization in the electronic device or machine in which the cable is used.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate disadvantages inherent in the conventional coaxial cable and to provide an adaptor which makes it possible to obtain small radius of curvature, even with coaxial cables of large diameters.